The coil resistor is used in applications; such as in a power supply circuit as a current limiting resistor for preventing a rush current at the time of supplying power; as a heat-resistant element when housed in a ceramic case; and as a noise preventing resistor through its filtering function due to having a resistance component and an inductance component, wherein the heat-resistant element may effectively control emission of high frequency noise generated at the time of igniting an automobile engine, for example. Said coil resistor is manufactured by winding a resistance wire around the outer side of a core made of a long fiber bundle, for example, and cutting to an appropriate length, and then press-fitting cap electrodes onto either end part thereof or caulking and attaching thereon.
Patent Document 1 discloses a resistor made by continuously winding a resistance wire on a core of bundled glass fibers. More specifically, multiple consecutive insulators such as glass fibers are bundled, impregnated with a heat-resistant adhesive such as a silicone varnish, and the resistance wire using carbon wire thread is continuously wound thereon. Once a thin coating of the silicone varnish is further applied on the surface of the wound body, it is baked and cured, and then dried, and thereafter cut to the length of the individual resistive elements.
Patent Document 2 discloses a manufacturing method for a resistor made up of multiple cap terminals and connecting parts electrically connecting adjacent cap terminals; wherein the cap terminals are each put and caulked on an end of respective resistive elements cut to an appropriate length, which are made by winding a resistance wire around the outer side of twisted glass fibers, thereby housing respective terminal parts of the multiple resistive elements. The cap terminals are positioned on the same surface perpendicular to the axial direction of the resistive elements.